Fallen
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: It's a Songfic. Inuyasha isn't mine! But I wish... the song is by 30 Seconds to Mars, and yah.. o.o just read it .


1Kagome looked over what was once Kaede's village. She saw mangled villagers and broken houses, burned to the ground or smashed to bits. She turned and waved her hand, and a bead fell out of her finger tip and onto the ground, it grew larger and beganto float, she stood up on it and let it carry her away. There was no use staying in a broken down village.

_Yeah, I've been to Jupiter _

_And I've fallen through the air_

_I used to live out on the moon  
But now I'm back here down on earth_

Kagome jumped off the bead and it retreated back into her nail. The well.. Inuyasha destroyed it a few years ago... He didn't want her going back all the time and said it was interfering with her getting the shards and getting himself and Kikyou back together.She never understood why he loved Kikyou so much, She didn't think she'd ever know. She turned to leave when a silver haired figure landed in front of her."Miko." he stated. "Lord Sesshomaru." she said sarcastically.

_Why are you here?  
Are you listening?  
Can you hear what  
I am saying?  
I am not here.  
I'm not listening.  
I'm in my head.  
And I'm spinning.._

Before Kagome could say another word, she started feeling light headed and passed out. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. "Miko. I see you are injured." he said before taking her with him to his castle.

_Is this who you are?  
Some sweet violent urge?  
A weak fallen man  
A weak fallen man  
With the promise of an end?  
_

Sesshomaru arrived at his castle with the girl in his arms. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily. "Who's the pretty lady?" she asked. "None of your concern Rin, why don't you go play with Jaken." He said as he walked past her. Kagome's wounds were getting worse and he didn't think she could withstand much more blood loss. He took her to the medical wing before stepping out of the room and letting the healers do their business. 'Why did I even bring her here, why did I save her. I must be getting weak from Rin, yeah... that's it.' he thought to himself as he waited for Kagome's report of health. Sesshomaru thought of the times back then when he would watch the miko help his half brother. And then he thought of when Inuyasha betrayed them all.

_All the pretty people died.  
Innocence is out of style.  
All the whores have -  
gone away.  
Now there's nothing left for me  
Now there's nothing left  
_

He even killed Kikyou, his little whore. He stood beside kagome on that day while her gang watched the village get destroyed. That was the only time he saw Kagome cry. The only time she cried on him. The only time they were that close. But it wasn't the only time he felt what he did that day.

_Why are you here?  
Are you listening?  
Can you hear what  
I am saying?  
I am not here.  
I'm not listening.  
I'm in my head.  
And I'm spinning  
_

"Where am I.." kagome said as she opened her eyes. "Mi Lady, you're at Lord Sesshomaru's castle. He brought you here. All he told me was that you feinted after he said hello to you. You have a pretty nasty gash in your side, If you don't mind me asking, Mi Lady, how did you get it?" kagome looked down at her side, it was bandaged and bleeding through. "Youkai attack. I was bitten and injected with some sort of transformation liquid. It was a long time ago though, but this wound just reopened." she said tiredly. "Mi Lady, you need rest." the healer said before turning away. "Kagome." she said before closing her eyes. "Okay Kagome, goodnight." she said. She went outside to tell Sesshomaru of her condition.

_Is this who you are?  
Some sweet violent urge?  
A weak fallen man  
A weak fallen man  
With the promise of an end?_

_  
_"Lady Kagome has a bad injury but should recover in full health in 2 days." the healer said. Sesshomaru shot his head up from his thinking state. He grabbed her by the neck "Should? It better happen or it's your head!" he shouted at her. The healer was frightened, Sesshomaru realized what he was doing and let her down and muttered an apology before going into Kagome's room.

_Is this who you are?  
Is this who you are?  
Some sweet violent urge?  
Sweet violent urge  
A weak fallen man  
A weak fallen man  
With the promise of an end?  
_

"Kagome, you better not die on me." he whispered to her before grabbing her hand. She looked peaceful when she slept, she didn't have the coldness to her anymore. He came closer to her and moved a strand of hair out of her face. He leaned in further and kissed her lips.. 'strawberries and cream..' he thought as he tasted her lips. He imagined she'd taste sweet, but not that sweet. He stopped kissing her and she rolled over in her sleep and mumbled "mm... Sesshomaru.. I love you."


End file.
